The present invention relates generally to a data providing system, a data providing apparatus and method, a data acquisition apparatus and method, and a program storage medium. For example, the present invention is suitably applicable to a data providing system constituted by a data providing apparatus and a camera-mounted digital mobile phone.
Recently, digital mobile phones having electronic mail transfer capabilities are in wide use. Use of these digital mobile phones allows easy transfer of electronic mail also outside home or office, which has been gradually increasing the chances of using electronic mail in daily communication.
Today, a communication service is in practice in which electronic mail originated from digital mobile phones is first sent to a predetermined service server to be attached with advertisements before being received by addressees. In compensation for placing advertisements, the service server discounts the transmission cost for example of electronic mail senders.
However, this service presents a problem that, although this cost reduction service should be provided to those exposed to advertisements, it is provided to the electronic mail senders who are not exposed to advertisements, thereby making it difficult to appropriately provide the advertisement attachment service.